Bella's Song
by SarahSuPenlgy
Summary: Based on Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth, what will happen when they grow older? A short and cute story.


_She said I was seven and you were nine…_

"_Edward!" Bella squealed._

"_Go away, I don't want to be seen with a seven year old." He replied "I'm two whole years older then you, play with your own friends"_

"_Can't we play hide and go seek pretty, pretty please?" Bella asked with her lip stuck out._

"_Fine." Edward said, he had had enough, he'd play one game then when he was 'it' he'd ditch her._

"_I'll count first" she declared. Edward ran off. He had the perfect hiding spot, way higher then little baby Bella could reach._

_While she was counting Bella peeked, just a little bit, through her fingers. It was only fair because Edward was obviously going to hide in a tree, he always did. As soon as she finished counting she chased after him. He was trying to get up in the tree when she tagged him._

"_You're it!" Bella screamed._

"_You peeked!" accused Edward_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did!"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_I could beat you up, I'm way bigger " threatened Edward. Bella's eyes widened in fear. _

"_No you wouldn't" Bella said, slowly backing away, then she started in a full out sprint._

_Edward followed and tackled her._

"_Oww!" Bella whined, "That hurt!" Tears were forming in her eyes but she was to old to cry, especially in front of Edward._

_Edward got up, "Serves you right for cheating" and walked away._

"_I'm telling!" she yelled and ran to her house. She lived in a small town named Forks. Today was a nice day so Edward and Bella were playing outside. Bella lived with her mom and dad in a house next to a forest beside Edward and his family. Edward had a sister named Alice and a brother named Emmet. Alice was Bella's best friend, but she was out of town for dancing. She was the most graceful ballerina that Bella had ever seen. Emmet was muscular and tall, he was a giant pillow though, whenever she was unhappy she could go to Emmet. He'd listen to her complaints and give out hugs, he was her big teddy bear. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme, were like Bella's adopted parents. Whenever they were making cookies Bella would always be invited over._

_Bella stumbled up the back steps into her house. _

"_Edward hurt me!" she screamed, but no one answered. Bella knew where they were though. She ran across the backyard that both houses shared. There was Charlie Swan and his wife sitting under the gazebo drinking beer and iced tea chatting with Carlisle and Esme._

"_Edward's being mean" She said to her parents, but Esme responded._

"_Well tell that young man to come up here at once!" There was no need though Edward was just coming up the stairs. With a sheepish look on his face he looked at his disapproving mom._

"_Is this true?" she questioned him._

"_But she chea-" Edward started"_

"_But nothing! Go to your room." Edward shot Bella a glare and stomped into the house. Of course as soon as Bella won she felt bad. _

"_I'll be right back" she said and raced away._

"_Know what'd be funny Charlie?" Carlisle joked. " If our kids grew up and fell in love"_

_Charlie just laughed. "Yeah sure. Hey we'd be in-laws!" _

_Meanwhile Bella was in her kitchen getting a famous mouth-watering Grandma Swan chocolate chip cookie from her special jar that Grandma specially made for her. She carefully extracted a cookie and wrapped it in a paper towel before she ran back. The adults were laughing about something that somebody had said, so she sneaked into the house. Bella knew the house like the back of her hand. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the second door to the left. Edward answered. When he saw who it was he slammed the door in her face. She knocked again and yelled._

"_I'm sorry Edward you should be nicer!" But Edward didn't answer._

" _I have a cookie." She bribed. _

_The door opened slightly and then a face appeared. _

"_What kind?" he asked timidly._

_Knowing that this was working she said in a slow exaggerated voice._

"_My grandmas Special chocolate chip cookies"_

_Edward deliberated for a second then gave in. _

"_Fine come in" he grumbled. _

_For the rest of the afternoon they talked and played together like nothing happened, after all they were only kids. _


End file.
